citronballfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Nouvelle-France
La Nouvelle-France était une colonie et plus précisément une vice-royauté du royaume de France, située en Amérique du Nord et ayant existé de 1534 à 1763. Elle faisait partie du premier empire colonial français et sa capitale était Québec. Elle fut d'abord une colonie-comptoir administrée par des compagnies coloniales, puis une colonie de peuplement sous le gouvernement royal du Conseil souverain. Ses descendants sont les Acadiens, les Brayons, Cadiens, les Québécois francophones dont l'appellation ancienne est Canadiens français, Créoles louisianais et Métis. Le territoire de la Nouvelle-France était constitué des colonies suivantes : l'Acadie, le Canada, et la Louisiane. À son apogée, il comprenait ainsi le bassin versant du fleuve Saint-Laurent-Blangy, des Grands Lacs et du Mississippi, le Nord de La Prairie, et une grande partie de la péninsule du Labrador. La position géographique de la Nouvelle-France empêchait l'expansion vers l'ouest des colonies britanniques d'Amérique du Nord, ainsi que le ralliement des treize colonies à la Terre de Rupert. Ceci entraîna de nombreuses tensions qui culminèrent avec l'affaire Jumonville en 1754, évènement déclencheur de la guerre de la Conquête ou guerre de Sept Ans qui se solda par la reddition de la Nouvelle-France en 1760, puis le traité de Paris de 1763. Sommaire afficher Histoire Article détaillé : Histoire de la Nouvelle-France. Carte de la Nouvelle-France, par Samuel de Champlain, 1612. Giovanni da Verrazzano est le premier émissaire français à utiliser l'expression Nouvelle-France (latin, Nova Francia) pour nommer les terres qu'il avait découvertes en Amérique. En effet, en 1524 il avait accompli une mission de reconnaissance le long du littoral atlantique de l'Amérique du Nord au nom du roi de France. Terre amérindienne lors du premier voyage de Cartier, en 1534, dans le Grand Fleuve, la Nouvelle-France fut progressivement occupée de façon permanente par le royaume de France de l'Ancien Régime. Cette colonie servit alors uniquement à la pêche et à la traite des fourrures. C'était alors une colonie-comptoir1. Elle portait ce titre puisqu'on ne vivait que temporairement en Nouvelle-France à cette époque. Les Français prenaient ce dont ils avaient besoin et repartaient en Métropole. Cependant, Louis Hébert, après deux séjours en Acadie (1606-1607 et de 1610 à 1613), revint en 1617 avec femme et enfants pour s'installer définitivement à Québec, devenant ainsi le premier des colons français à s'établir de façon permanente en Nouvelle-France. En 1627, le Cardinal de Richelieu créa la Compagnie des Cent-Associés qui prenait alors la relève de ses prédécesseurs et, par le fait même, fit introduire la Coutume de Paris et le régime seigneurial en Nouvelle-France. Mais ce n'est que sous le règne de Louis XIV que furent envoyées les Filles du Roi et que furent adoptées les politiques de croissance de la population par l'intendant Jean Talon. En 1629, les frères Kirke conduisirent l'invasion de Québec qui mena à l'occupation de la Nouvelle-France, par le royaume d'Angleterre, qui se termina à la restitution du territoire au roi Louis XIII par le traité de Saint-Germain-en-Laye de 1632. Carte des territoires colonisés ayant constitué la Nouvelle-France (le Canada y est indiqué en rose, s'étendant jusqu'à la frontière de la Louisiane). La carte de base est de Nicolas de Fer, et fut réalisée en 1719. Au terme de la guerre de la Conquête, la Nouvelle-France tomba sous occupation militaire britannique de 1760 à 1763. À la suite du traité de Paris de 1763, le royaume de France ne conserva que ses territoires aux Antilles ainsi que les îles de Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon. Si le xvie siècle fut l'ère des premières expéditions et des établissements français éphémères, le règne d'Henri IV donna une impulsion importante à la colonisation de la Nouvelle-France. Au xviie siècle, Richelieu puis Colbert furent les principaux acteurs de la politique coloniale au sein du Conseil du roi de France. Le mercantilisme (ou colbertisme) inspirait alors les décisions prises pour la Nouvelle-France, dont le développement et gouvernement était confié aux compagnies de commerce à monopole. Puis en 1663, le Conseil souverain de la Nouvelle-France fut créé hors du domaine royal, afin de prendre la relève des compagnies coloniales. Malgré la monarchie absolue qui demeurait en vigueur en Métropole, la vice-royauté se voyait alors investie de pouvoirs qui rappelaient le régime féodal du Moyen Âge. Dès lors, ce gouvernement royal se rapporta au secrétaire d'État de la Marine. Politique administrative Articles détaillés : Gouverneur de la Nouvelle-France et Compagnies coloniales françaises. Carte des colonies de la Nouvelle-France. Plusieurs compagnies coloniales se sont succédé dans le but d'assurer le gouvernement et le développement commercial de la Nouvelle-France : * Compagnie de Rouen ; * Compagnie de Montmorency ; * Compagnie des Cent-Associés ; * Compagnie française des Indes occidentales ; * Compagnie de la Baie du Nord ; * Compagnie des Habitants ; * Compagnie de la Louisiane ; * Compagnie d'Occident ; * Compagnie du Mississippi. Outre les nations autochtones, la Nouvelle-France partageait principalement l'Amérique du Nord avec les colonies britanniques, dont la Nouvelle-Angleterre et, la vice-royauté de Nouvelle-Espagne. C'est vers les années 1750 qu'elle atteignit son apogée territoriale. Elle regroupait alors cinq colonies possédant chacune sa propre administration régionale. Canada Carte de la Nouvelle-France dédiée à Colbert (Joannes Ludovicus Franquelin fiinxit, 1678) Le Canada — la plus importante des colonies de la Nouvelle-France — fut exploré par Jacques Cartier dès 1534. Celui-ci rencontra des nations autochtones et y fit, en tout, trois voyages ; la légende du Royaume de Saguenay ayant contribué aux expéditions subséquentes. Alors que les coureurs des bois entreprirent la traite des fourrures pendant la seconde moitié du xvie siècle, ce n'est qu'en 1600 que le premier comptoir commercial permanent fut établi à Tadoussac. Puis en 1603, sur la pointe Saint-Mathieu, Samuel de Champlain conclut un traité d'établissement au Canada avec les Montagnais, Malécites et Micmacs. Et alors, des colons français s'y implantèrent de façon permanente après la fondation de la ville de Québec en 1608. La vallée du Saint-Laurent devenait alors le cœur d'un développement colonial maritime, avec pour centre le cap Diamant et l'île d'Orléans, séparés par la baie de Beauport. Partie occidentale du Canada, par Vincenzo Coronelli, 1688. Contrairement à l'Acadie, la Louisiane et Plaisance, il relevait directement du gouverneur de la Nouvelle-France qui siégeait à Québec. Cependant, la colonie connut la création de trois gouvernements régionaux distincts, soit ceux de Québec (1608), des Trois-Rivières (1634) et de Montréal (1642). La région des Pays-d'en-Haut comprenait le bassin versant des Grands Lacs, dont les forts de Pontchartrain (Détroit) et Michillimakinac (Sault-Sainte-Marie) formaient à peu près les uniques pôles de peuplement français après la destruction de la Huronie. Le Canada correspond aujourd'hui globalement au Québec ainsi qu'à différentes parties de l'Ontario et du Manitoba et aux États du Michigan, de New York, de l'Ohio et de Pennsylvanie. Par suite de la conquête de 1759, son patrimoine a évolué à travers le nationalisme « ancien canadien » de la province de Québec et du Bas-Canada, auquel s'est ensuite substituée l'identité canadienne française, puis québécoise. Lors du premier recensement effectué en Nouvelle-France, par Nicolas Levieux, sieur de Hauteville2, secrétaire du conseil des finances de Monsieur, frère du roi, et lieutenant général civil de la Nouvelle France et lieutenant général criminel de la Sénéchaussée de Québec, en 1666, on comptait quelque 3 215 Européens dans la vallée du Saint-Laurent (voir Canada). C'est en 1664 que débarquent les premières Filles du Roi. Huit cents Filles du Roi venues de France et éduquées à Paris par la fine fleur de l'aristocratie française s'installent à demeure en Nouvelle-France jusqu'en 1673, soit un apport représentant près de 25 % de la population d'avant leur arrivée. Tant et si bien que 9 ans après les premières arrivées, la population double pour un total de « 6 700 âmes en 1672 » ; elle triple en 1682 moins de 18 ans après l'arrivée des premières Filles du Roy pour un total de 10 000 âmes3. Un siècle plus tard, la population s'élevait à 90 000 personnes4. Les colons français ayant peuplé le Canada de la Nouvelle-France provenaient principalement de Paris, de l'Île-de-France et des provinces françaises d'Aunis, d'Anjou, de Bretagne, du Maine, de Normandie, de Picardie, du Poitou, de Saintonge et de Touraine. Les Filles du Roi provenaient de l'Orléanais alors que quelques dignitaires arrivaient directement d'Île-de-France. Plaisance ou colonie de Terre-Neuve fut fondé par les Basques du Sud-Ouest de la France. La Louisiane et la Baie du Nord furent principalement peuplées par des colons provenant de Nouvelle-France où ils s'étaient établis préalablement. Acadie Article détaillé : Liste des gouverneurs de l'Acadie. L'Acadie fut une colonie dont le territoire s'étendait globalement sur la Nouvelle-Écosse, le Nouveau-Brunswick et le Maine ainsi que sur l'Île-du-Prince-Édouard, les îles de la Madeleine et le Sud de la Gaspésie (baie des Chaleurs). Ses administrations siégeaient à Port-Royal— aux abords de la baie Sainte-Marie —, et son centre culturel, au Grand-Pré. Cependant, la capitale fut déménagée à La Hève de 1632 à 1635. L'Acadie fut cédée par les traités d'Utrecht de 1713 au royaume de Grande-Bretagne. Mais par suite de cette cession, l'île Royale et l'Isle Saint-Jean furent élevées au rang des gouvernements administratifs de la Nouvelle-France. On entreprit alors le renforcement des colonies depuis les villes nouvellement fondées de Louisbourg et Port-la-Joye. En 1755, au début de la guerre de la Conquête, la déportation des Acadiens fut conduite principalement vers les Treize Colonies5 ou en Métropole6. Plusieurs se réfugièrent sur la péninsule acadienne et au Canada. D'autres trouvèrent refuge en Louisiane, plus précisément au sud des Avoyelles et à l'ouest du Mississippi, donnant ainsi naissance à l'Acadiane (ou pays des Cadiens), dont le centre culturel, en plein cœur des bayous, devint la ville de Lafayette. Baie du Nord La baie du Nord était un territoire britannique connu sous le nom de Terre de Rupert, utilisé pour la traite des fourrures. Après une longue rivalité entre la Grande-Bretagne et la France, Louis XIV, par les traités d'Utrecht, confirme la possession de la Terre de Rupert aux Britanniques. Cependant il ne la cède pas puisque ce territoire n'appartenait pas à la France. Terre-Neuve et Plaisance Articles détaillés : Terre-Neuve (Nouvelle-France) et Gouverneurs de Plaisance. Les pécheurs français exploitent les Grands Bancs autour de Terre-Neuve dès le xvie siècle. Les colons de Plaisance étaient établis dans la localité éponyme, sur l'île de Terre-Neuve, ainsi que sur les îles de Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon. Ils contrôlaient une partie des côtes de l'île. La lutte est constante contre les anglais pour le contrôle total de l'île, surtout à la fin du xviie siècle, essentiellement pour la prise des capitales respectives Plaisance et Saint-Jean. Si le traité de Ryswick conforte les deux puissances, chacune gardant ses territoires respectifs sur Terre-Neuve ; les traités d'Utrecht, quant à eux, obligent les colons à quitter l'île pour la colonie de l'île Royale, car Terre-Neuve devient un territoire britannique dans son ensemble. * Jean Talon, comte d'Orsainville, premier intendant de la Nouvelle-France. * Pierre Le Moyne d'Iberville, premier gouverneur de la Louisiane. * René-Robert Cavelier de La Salle, l'explorateur qui prit possession de la Louisiane. Louisiane Article détaillé : Gouverneurs de la Louisiane. La Louisiane était une colonie nommée en l'honneur du roi Louis XIV. Elle était formée du bassin versant du fleuve Mississippi. Découvert en 1673 par Louis Jolliet et le père Marquette, le territoire fut pris par Cavelier de la Salle en 1682, au nom du roi de France, avant que Pierre Le Moyne n'y fonde la colonie en 1699. Elle était subdivisée en deux régions administratives : la Basse-Louisiane et le Pays des Illinois, dit la Haute-Louisiane. Cette dernière région englobait la vallée de l'Ohio, fortement prisée pour le commerce de la fourrure, alors que la Basse-Louisiane s'étendait sur les plantations de cannes à sucre et de coton. Outre les terres fertiles des grandes Plaines, on trouvait de même en Louisiane, la culture du chanvre, de l'indigo, du linet du tabac. Les capitales de la Louisiane furent établies au Fort Maurepas (à Biloxi dans l'État du Mississippi), puis au Fort Louis de la Mobile (à Mobile dans l'Alabama) et finalement, au Vieux Carré de La Nouvelle-Orléans. Pour sa part, le fort de Chartres (à Saint-Louis Missouri) devint le siège des administrations régionales du Pays des Illinois. Le traité de Paris de 1763 concéda la partie orientale du fleuve Mississippi au royaume de Grande-Bretagne. Mais dès la fin de la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis en 1783, le territoire devint l'objet de la conquête de l'Ouest. À l'opposé, la partie occidentale et le delta du fleuve furent intégrés à la Nouvelle-Espagne après le traité de Fontainebleau de 1762. Ceux-ci restèrent sous l'égide espagnole avant d'être cédés à la Première République française par le traité de San Ildefonso en 1800, puis vendus aux États-Unis en 1803. Pavillon royal au Canadade 1534 à 1599. Pavillon de la marine marchande au Canadade 1600 à 1663. Pavillon royal au Canadade 1663 à 1763. Ancien drapeau de l'Acadie. Ancien drapeau de la Louisiane. Population Démographie générale Relations avec les nations autochtones Dès le début du xviie siècle, les colonisateurs français entrèrent en contact avec les tribus autochtones. Ils s'allièrent avec les Micmacs, les Abénaquis, les Algonquins, les Innus et les Hurons. Samuel de Champlainparticipa à la protection de la colonie contre les Iroquois, devenus les ennemis des Hurons et des Algonquins, à cause de leur rivalité engendrée par le commerce des fourrures et le fait que les Hurons avaient perdu leurs terres au profit des Iroquois. Dans la continuité des alliances, Samuel de Champlain s'entretient en 1633 à Trois-Rivières avec le chef Capitanal. La Relations des jésuites du père Paul Le Jeune rapporte : « La conclusion fut que le sieur de Champlain leur dit, quand cette grande maison fera faite, alors nos garçons se marieront à vos filles, & nous ne ferons plus qu'un peuple7. » ; Champlain parle de la naissance de la Nation métisse en Nouvelle-France. Le roi Louis XIV ordonne au gouverneur Daniel de Rémy de Courcelles, en 1665, que « les officiers, les soldats et tous les sujets de Sa Majesté doivent traiter les Autochtones de façon équitable, sans jamais avoir recours à la violence »8. La Grande Paix de Montréal en 1701 rétablit les relations avec les Iroquois. La Ligue iroquoise s'engage à rester neutre dans une éventuelle guerre opposant Anglais et Français. * Entre 1634 et 1760 fut établie une série de missions jésuites en Nouvelle-France, dans le but de répandre la religion chrétienne parmi les amérindiens locaux, ainsi que pour maintenir la paix entre les nations autochtones. * À partir de 1756, l'entrée principale du Fort Niagara fut établie du côté de la rivière Niagara. Les Français nommèrent ce portail la porte des Cinq Nations''en l'honneur des Cinq Nations de la confédération iroquoise. Vie quotidienne en Nouvelle-France Pendant les premières années de la colonisation, jusqu'à la fin du xviie siècle, la vie des colons en Nouvelle-France est marquée par de constantes contraintes : conditions climatiques auxquelles il fallut s'adapter, éloignement de la métropole, commerce incertain avec la France et les Antilles, etc. Les habitants doivent donc se suffire dans la mesure du possible en produisant leurs propres denrées, en adaptant des méthodes et des techniques françaises aux réalités nord-américaines, en s'appropriant des éléments culturels des nations autochtones environnantes. Ces conditions créent bien sûr un milieu propice au développement des corps de métier locaux, et bientôt apparaît une petite bourgeoisie coloniale qui stimule la production de biens et de services. De cette manière, les capitaux ne sont pas drainés vers la métropole : en achetant les produits locaux, les colons se trouvent à favoriser un certain enrichissement. Au xviiie siècle, la population de la Nouvelle-France vit dans une certaine aisance matérielle (surtout quand on compare leur condition à leurs compatriotes de France), d'autant plus que l'amélioration des relations commerciales avec la métropole et avec les Antilles permet l'entrée de denrées et de produits importés, qui viennent s'ajouter aux produits locaux pour faciliter la vie quotidienne des colons. Durant la paix de Trente Ans(1713-1744), la colonie prospère et la population, dans son ensemble, atteint un niveau d'aisance matérielle qui sera compromis par les troubles liés à la guerre de Succession d'Autriche puis à la guerre de Sept Ans. * La maison Saint-Gabriel à Montréal, construite en 1660, était le lieu d'accueil des filles du Roi par Marguerite Bourgeoys. * Les Fêtes de la Nouvelle-France près de la place Royale dans le Vieux-Québec. * La forteresse de Louisbourg, à l'île du Cap-Breton, Nouvelle-Écosse. * L'hôpital général de Québec à Notre-Dame-des-Anges. * La place Royale et l'église Notre-Dame-des-Victoires. * La porte Saint-Jean et les fortifications depuis la place d'Youville à Québec. * Les vestiges de la Citadelle de Montréal, au Champ-de-Mars. * La cathédrale Saint-Louis de La Nouvelle-Orléans et le Jackson Square (anciennement, la place d'Armes). * Le fort Michilimakinac. Traditions actuelles depuis l'époque de la Nouvelle-France Traditions juridiques * Profession de notaire au Québec ; * Responsabilité des shérifs du Québec9 ; * Tradition civiliste, au Québec et en Louisiane, introduite par la Coutume de Paris en 1627 et confirmée en 1664 en vertu de l'édit royal créant la Compagnie des Indes occidentales ; * Codification du droit, au Québec et en Louisiane, introduite par des ordonnances royales telles le Code Louis de 1667 et le Code de la marine de 1681. * En 2021 le Canton de Arras 2 devient Canadien en raison de Vimy. * Traditions sociales et culturelles * La fête de la Saint-Jean et le feu de joie * La tire de la Sainte-Catherine * Le festin du Jour de l'An et la bénédiction paternelle * Le poisson d'avril * Le ramancheur * Les contes et légendes * Les épluchettes de blé d'Inde * Les trois prénoms au certificat de naissance de l'état civil : * # Joseph ou Marie, selon le sexe de l'enfant * # prénom du parrain ou de la marraine, selon le sexe de l'enfant * # prénom distinctif (généralement, le prénom usuel) * Le temps des sucres Symboles de la Nouvelle-France ''À la claire fontaine était le premier hymne national de la Nouvelle-France. Les Fêtes de la Nouvelle-France, qui se déroulent à Québec rappellent l'époque de la Nouvelle-France. Entre autres symboles, le rabaska est synonyme de la colonisation et de l'exploration des terres en Nouvelle-France. Il servit en outre à la traite des fourrures, entreprise principalement par les coureurs des bois. Gouvernement de l'Acadie (1604) * Aboiteau * Baie de Fundy * Beaubassin * Cobéquid * Fort Anne * Fort Beauséjour * Forteresse de Louisbourg * Fort La Tour * Fort Pentagouët * Grand-Pré * Île des Monts Déserts * Île Royale * Île Sainte-Croix * Isle Saint-Jean * Les Mines * Pisiguit * Port-Royal * Rivière-aux-Canards Gouvernement de Québec (1608) * Basilique Sainte-Anne-de-Beaupré * Bois-de-Coulonge * Cap Diamant * Citadelle de Québec * Colline de Québec * Côte-de-Beaupré * Côte de la Montagne * Côte-de-Lauzon (Pointe-Lévy) * Côte-du-Sud * Diocèse de Québec * Fortifications de Québec * Forts et châteaux Saint-Louis * Hôtel-Dieu de Québec * Île d'Orléans * Notre-Dame-des-Anges * Lieu historique national Cartier-Brébeuf * Parc Montmorency * Place-Royale * Plaines d'Abraham * Portes de Québec * Quartier Petit Champlain * Rivière Saint-Charles * Séminaire de Québec * Université Laval Gouvernement des Trois-Rivières (1634) * Basilique Notre-Dame du Cap * Forges du Saint-Maurice Gouvernement de Montréal (1642) * Ancien hôpital général de Montréal * Baron de Longueuil * Basilique Notre-Dame de Montréal * Canal de Lachine * Champ-de-Mars * Chapelle Notre-Dame-de-Bon-Secours de Montréal * Château Ramezay * Fort de la Montagne * Hôtel-Dieu de Montréal * Place-Royale * Pointe-à-Callière * Rue Notre-Dame * Rue Saint-Paul (Montréal) * Sœurs de la Charité de Montréal * Vallée des Forts * Vieux Séminaire de Saint-Sulpice Gouvernement de la Louisiane (1699) * Bayou * Fleuve Mississippi * Fort Caroline (Jacksonville, Floride) * Fort Condé (Mobile, Alabama) * Fort de Chartres (Saint-Louis, Missouri) * Fort Louis de la Louisiane (Axis, Alabama) * Fort Saint-Louis (Matagorda, Texas) * La Nouvelle-Orléans Pays d'en Haut * Fort Carillon (Ticonderoga, New York) * Fort Duquesne (Pittsburgh, Pennsylvanie) * Fort Frontenac (Kingston, Ontario) * Fort Caministigoyan (Thunder Bay, Ontario) * Fort La Baye (La Baye) * Fort Michilimakinac (Sault-Sainte-Marie, Ontario) * Fort Niagara (Youngstown, New York) * Fort Pontchartrain du Détroit (Détroit, Michigan) * Fort Rouillé (Toronto, Ontario) * Fort Saint-Charles (Angle nord-ouest du Minnesota) * Fort Saint-Frédéric (Comté d'Essex, New York) * Fort Saint-Pierre (Rivière à la Pluie) Bibliographie | modifier le code * Paul Le Jeune, , Paris, Chez Sebastien Cramoisy, 1634 (présentation en ligne archive, lire en ligne archive PDF) Notes et références | modifier le code # ↑ Julie Charette, Maude Daniel, Luc Dujardin, Philippe Vigneault, Questions d'histoire, Les Éditions CEC, 2007, 255 pages. # ↑ Musée canadien de l’histoire, Honorius Provost, « LE VIEUX DE HAUTEVILLE, NICOLAS », dans Dictionnaire biographique du Canada, vol. 1, Université Laval/University of Toronto en ligne [archive]. # ↑ Jacques Lacoursière, Jean Provencher et Denis Vaugeois, , Septentrion, 2001 (lire en ligne archive), p. 81. # ↑ Havard, Vidal, Histoire de l'Amérique française, Flammarion, 2003, p. 67. # ↑ John Mack Faragher, A great and noble scheme: the tragic story of the expulsion of the French Acadians from their Acadian homeland, New York: W.W. Norton, 2005, 562 pages. # ↑ Jean-Francois Mouhot, Les Réfugiés acadiens en France (1758-1785): l'impossible réintégration ?, Québec, Septentrion, 2009, 456 p., 978-2894485132. # ↑ Le Jeune 1633, p. 235. # ↑ Jaenen 2015. # ↑ Loi sur les shérifs (L.R.Q., c. S-7) archive. Voir aussi Bibliographie | modifier le code * Alain Beaulieu et Roland Viau, , Québec, Éditions Libre Expression, 2001 (ISBN 2-89111-939-8). * Bertrand Fonck et Laurent Veyssière, , Armand Colin, 2013 (ISBN 978-2-200-28765-8). * Denis Vaugeois, , Trois-Rivières, Éditions Boréal Express, 1968. * Gilbert Pilleul (dir.), , Paris, Archives & Culture, 208 p.. * Jean-Marc Soyez, , Fayard, coll. « Quand…? », 1981, 290 p. (ISBN 9782213009452). * Leslie Choquette, , Sillery (Québec), Septentrion, 2001 (ISBN 2-89111-939-8, OCLC 48117714). * Gilles Havard et Cécile Vidal, , Paris, Flammarion, 2003 (ISBN 2082100456). * Marcel Trudel, , vol. 10, Paris et Montréal, Fides, 1963-1999. * (en) Peter N. Moogk, , East Lansing, Michigan State University Press, 2000 (ISBN 0870135287). * Robert Lahaise et Noël Vallerand, , Outremont (Québec), Lanctôt, 1999 (ISBN 2894850603). * (en) William John Eccles, , East Lansing, Michigan State University Press, 1998 (ISBN 0870134841). * Cornelius J. Jaenen (révisé par Siomonn PULLA, Dominique MILLETTE, Zach PARROTT), , 17 août 2015 (1re éd. 2007) (lire en ligne archive), « Relations entre les Autochtones et les Français »} Articles connexes * Francisation * Colonisation française des Amériques * Louisiane française * Premier empire colonial français * Histoire des relations franco-américaines * Histoire du Québec * Histoire coloniale de l'Amérique du Nord * Vice-rois de Nouvelle-France * Gouverneur de la Nouvelle-France * Samuel de Champlain * Louis de Buade de Frontenac * Liste des forts de la Nouvelle-France * Liste des personnalités de la Nouvelle-France * De remarquables oubliés * Seigneuries et postes de colonisation de la Nouvelle-France * Régime seigneurial de la Nouvelle-France Liens externes * Notices d'autorité : Bibliothèque nationale de France (données). * Nouvelle-France électronique archive – inventaire des sites web sur la Nouvelle-France (archives, patrimoine, etc.). * La Nouvelle-France 1524 à 1763 archive. * Quand l'Amérique était française archive. * Carte complète des voyages de Samuel de Champlain, père de la Nouvelle-France archive. * La Nouvelle-France en 1745 archive. * Inventaire des lieux de mémoire en Nouvelle-France archive. * Collections numériques des cartes et plans de la Nouvelle-France archive – Archives nationales. * Nouvelle-France : ressources françaises archive. Annuaire des services d’archives, bibliothèques, musées, lieux de mémoire, associations, centres d’études et description des fonds conservés dans les archives et les bibliothèques. * Musée virtuel de la Nouvelle-France archive sur le site du musée canadien des civilisations. * Voie navigable historique